In the insulation of buildings, a frequently used insulation product is unbonded loosefill insulation material. In contrast to the unitary or monolithic structure of insulation batts or blankets, unbonded loosefill insulation material is a multiplicity of discrete, individual tufts, cubes, flakes or nodules. Unbonded loosefill insulation material can be applied to buildings by blowing the loosefill insulation material into insulation cavities, such as sidewall cavities, floor cavities, ceiling cavities, or an attic of a building (vented or unvented). Examples of unvented attics are disclosed by U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/224,870, titled Roofing Insulation Systems, filed on Aug. 1, 2016, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The loosefill insulation described by the present application can be installed in any of the attics disclosed by U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 15/224,870. Typically unbonded loosefill insulation is made of glass fibers although other mineral fibers, organic fibers, and cellulose fibers can be used.
Unbonded loosefill insulation material is typically compressed and packaged in a bag. The bags of compressed unbonded loosefill insulation are transported from an insulation manufacturing site to a building that is to be insulated. The compressed unbonded loosefill insulation can be packaged with a compression ratio of at least about 10:1. The distribution of unbonded loosefill insulation into an insulation cavity typically uses a loosefill blowing machine that feeds the unbonded loosefill insulation pneumatically through a distribution hose. Loosefill blowing machines can have a chute or hopper for containing and feeding the compressed unbonded loosefill insulation after the package is opened and the compressed unbonded loosefill insulation is allowed to expand.